Secret Hobby
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: Aku tak percaya... rupanya wanita sok berlagak aristokrat itu lincah sekali menggerakkan kakinya di atas mesin simulasi dansa itu! - Hetalia-Pump It Up Fic - I guess it's the first? Warning inside!
1. Gilbert dan George, Ludwig dan Luke

Fic baru! Yay! Sebenarnya ngerjain ini udah agak lama juga sih, cuman takut publish, khawatir akan diapa-apain~ tapi, sesuai lagu Pumptris Quattro, sempet kedengaran kata 'DO IT', akhirnya ke-publish juga…

Warn: Gaje, Abal, OOC akut terutama si Rosalie yang diharapkan juga cuek sama kayak Roderich tapi malah jadi ramah gini, OOT (mungkin dikit), penggabungan Hetalia dengan elemen yang ada di dunia nyata aka mesin simulasi dansa, DLDR plz, Genderbent karena ternyata saya kaga tahan juga bikin yaoi, Prufem!Aus karena saya suka dan gak akan pernah kapok bikin pairing satu ini, dll.

Diclaimer: Hetalia jelas-jelas punya Hidekaz Himaruya, nama Rosalie-nya punya saia #plak. Pump It Up hak ciptanya ke Andamiro di KorSel sono karena jika Pump It Up punya saya, maka saya akan sangat senang dan terus main walau tagihan listrik naik berlipat-lipat #pemboros. Lagu-lagu yang disebutkan milik Yahpp, BanYa, dan beberapa artis lain.

* * *

><p>"FRANCIS! ANTONIO! BRUDEEEER!" Teriak Ludwig keras, membahana ke seluruh lantai 15 sebuah perkantoran di Hetalia City. Semua di lantai tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Bos mereka, seperti biasanya memarahi trio pengganggu karena mereka memulai kembali aksi mereka: menggaggu seorang cewek.<p>

Felicia, sekretaris Ludwig, ikut mengintip tempat bos dan ehempacarehem-nya itu marah-marah. "Ve~ France nii-chan?" Iia melihat Francis sedang berbugil ria, Antonio berpakaian seperti suku primitif dan mengucapkan mantra fusosososo-nya, sementara Gilbert menggunakan pasukan burungnya dipimpin oleh gilbird, untuk mencolek cewek itu berkali-kali.

Cewek itu sendiri, sudah mojok di sudut ruangan, memeluk lututnya sambil gemetaran. "O-Obaka-san… Gilbert…"

Ludwig langsung mendepak trio pengganggu dan menghampiri cewek itu. "Sudah, Rosalie… sudah aman, mereka sudah pergi. Nanti aku coba blokir mereka dari sini. Cepat kembali ke mejamu." Rosalie aka cewek tadi langsung bangkit dari mojoknya, masih gemetar, dan kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

><p>Semuanya berlangsung cukup damai setelah kerusuhan 'kecil' itu, dan Rosalie memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini. Jumat malam, seperti kebiasaannya, ia pergi ke mall. 'Hari yang melelahkan, sedikit loncatan di pump pasti bisa menenangkanku.' Pikirnya.<p>

Itulah hobi rahasia Rosalie, yang tak ada satupun temannya yang tau, apa lagi trio pengganggu itu, terutama Rosalie. Setiap jumat malam, ia selalu pergi ke mall bermain pump di pusat permainan. Dan diam-diam, dia juga sudah sangat profesional.

Setelah memasukkan koin (ya, di pusat permainan Hetalia City masih menggunakan koin bukan kartu), ia mengatur kecepatan dan mode-mode lain, lalu memulai memilih lagu.

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain mall itu…<p>

"Hei, West! Coba lihat yang itu!" Gilbert sedang bersemangat memilih baju di factory outlet. Dia 'sedang kehabisan baju yang awesome', katanya. Hebatnya, Gilbert tidak mengenal urusan harga dalam baju awesomenya itu. Jadi, tak jarang uang adiknya yang malang itu jadi korban.

Mereka keluar dari factory outlet itu, membawa banyak barang yang dikatakan Gilbert 'awesome'. "West! Kita ke pusat permainan yuk!" Ajak Gilbert. "Sabar, Bruder… Kau tidak lihat aku bawa apa?" Ludwig menyusulnya, membawa banyak kantong belanja.

Mereka sampai di pusat permainan. Permainan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah mesin pump, jenis mesin simulasi dansa. Disana, ada seorang perempuan yang sedang memilih lagu untuk bonus stage.

"Hei West, cewek itu mirip sama Rosalie, ya?" Tanya Gilbert. "Benar juga, Bruder. Rambut coklat yang sama. Tapi, mana mungkin dia main ini?" Kata Ludwig. "Benar. Cewek sok berlagak aristokrat itu mana mungkin main beginian. Paling dapatnya F, FAIL!" Kata Gilbert, yang tanpa ia sadari meremehkan kemampuan Rosalie yang berada tepat DI BELAKANGNYA.

"Eh, Bruder, lihat!" Kata Ludwig. Gilbert menoleh, dan melihat gadis itu memainkan lagu 'Chimera'. "C-Chimera? Lagu cepat itu?" Gilbert terkesima. "Yup. Diaransemen ulang oleh Yahpp, berasal dari lagu klasik seriosa 'Queen of the Night' di opera buatan Mozart, 'The Magic Flute'." Kata gadis itu, tak beralih dari permainannya, kakinya bergerak lincah di tempat injakannya, menghasilkan tulisan 'perfect' warna biru yang nyaris menetap di layar.

Lagu berakhir, dan gadis itu mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya untuk menyeka keringatnya. "Huff…" Ia berbalik, dan melihat duo Jerman itu. Tapi, ia tidak mengenali mereka karena Gilbert memakai topi dan lensa kontak berwarna coklat, sementara Ludwig mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memakai topi juga. "Oh, jadi kalian yang bertanya tadi? Ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?"

'Gila! Beneran Rosalie! Cewek awesome!' Pikir Gilbert. 'Jangan sampai dia tahu ini aku! Ntar dia nantang aku yang awesome ini main pump dan aku malah… kalah! Gak awesome! Aku gak mau!' Pikirnya khawatir.

"Namaku… George! Dan ini adikku, Luke!" Jawab Gilbert. "Hei, namaku Lud- hmmmph…" Ludwig langsung dibekep sama Gilbert. "Itu beneran Rosalie, West! Kalau dia sampai tahu ini aku, dia akan menemukan celah untukmembuatku malu berat!" Bisik Gilbert keras. "Apa?" Bisik Ludwig. "Tepat di bawah kakinya." Jawab Gilbert, merujuk ke mesin itu.

"Mau main?" Tanya Rosalie ramah. Gilbert dan Ludwig kaget. 'Orang awesome harus berani! Harus jantan! Harus kuterima tantangan itu! Aku juga penasaran cewek ini mainnya gimana.' Pikir Gilbert.

"Boleh!" Jawab Gilbert. Ludwig pun kaget dan pingsan. Seorang anak kecil menghampirinya, dan berusaha membangunkannya. "Hei Om, bangun! Udah malem! Gak keren tidur di mal! Om! Bangun! Aaaah… Om ini gak keren banget dah! Ayo Jerk Arthur, kita beli lolipop!" Ajak anak itu, yang ternyata adalah Peter, menarik tangan kakaknya *?*, Arthur, ke toko lolipop. "Anak nakal! Jangan panggil aku Jerk!" Arthur marah-marah. "Tenanglah, Iggy~ namanya juga anak-anak~" Kata Alfred. Arthur yang malang karena telah terkena krisis identitas berkata, "Tapi Alfred, kalau anak-anak sudah bisa bilang begitu, berarti mereka adalah generasi yang tak baik. Dan, ayolah. NAMAKU ARTHUR, GIT! Kau memanggilku Iggy, Peter memanggilku Jerk. Lalu NAMAKU SIAPA?" Dia berteriak frustrasi.

* * *

><p>Gilbert melangkah ke tempat player 1, di sebelah kiri Rosalie. "Apa aku perlu beli koin?" Tanyanya. "Tak perlu. Kau bisa pakai koinku. Aku punya banyak." Kata Rosalie, masih dengan ramahnya, menunjukkan sekantung penuh koin. Ia mengambil empat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin itu. 'Duh, ni cewek gak awesome ternyata ramah banget! Kok sama aku ketus, ya? Padahal aku melakukan semua itu (baca: menjahili, mengganggu) untuk menarik perhatiannya, jadi ia tak selalu memperhatikan pianonya, atau kuenya, atau pekerjaannya…' Pikir Gilbert. "Nah, sudah! Injaklah!" Kata Rosalie.<p>

"Mau lagu apa? Kismin? Gadis terbang? Virus spesial Pak Beethoven? Musim dingin bersama Vivaldi? Canon D-nya Pachelbel? Sebaiknya kau saja yang pilih duluan." Kata Rosalie mempersilahkan. Gilbert mulai menginjak-injak panah untuk memilih lagu.

"Oh ya, aku belum perkenalkan diriku, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Rosalie." Kata Rosalie sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Gilbert berjabat tangan. Gilbert awalnya agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan Rosalie. "Sesama pumper harus jadi teman, ingat ya~" Kata gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lama… "Hei George, apa kau sudah mendapat lagu yang kau inginkan?" "Sudah! Aku yang… keren ini ambil Amadeus saja!" Kata Gilbert. "Kau bisa tingkat enam?" Tanya Rosalie. "Tentu saja! Aku kan… keren!" Jawab Gilbert yang terpaksa merubah catchphrase-nya. "Haha…" Rosalie tertawa. TERTAWA, saudara-saudara! Apakah yang telah merasuki jiwa Rosalie sehingga ia TERTAWA? Pastilah jin tawa! #geplaked<p>

Stage 1 dimulai, dan mereka terus menginjaki panah-panah di bawah kaki mereka, lalu berakhir dengan… nilai Rosalie S, tanpa Good, Bad, ataupun Miss sedikitpun, sementara nilai Gilbert A, lengkap dengan 20 Good, 13 Bad, dan 5 Miss. "Wah, kau pemain yang baik!" Puji Rosalie. Hati Gilbert pun berbunga-bunga, serasa terbang ke Paris, memakai baju hitam putih garis-garis, meluncur bareng teri akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang yang saking manisnya, Gilbert eneg dan gak kesana lagi #dilempar. 'Dia muji aku! Hebat! Tapi, masa' aku yang awesome harus jadi George yang kurang awesome dulu baru dipuji? Mendingan tetap jadi Gilbert!' Pikirnya.

"Mau coba Pumptris?" Ajak Rosalie. "Oke!" Kata Gilbert setuju.

Di stage 3… "Ayo cepetan! Mau habis nih waktunya!" Kata Rosalie memperingatkan. Gilbert masih sibuk memilihi beberapa lagu bergenre classical crossover dan waktu habis di lagu –sayang sekali- Chimera. 'Bencana. BENCANA!' Pikir Gilbert panik.

Mereka mulai main dan Gilbert hanya bisa nginjek seadanya karena ia belum bisa mengikuti lagu yang terkenal dengan BPM-nya yang tinggi itu.

Hasiiil… Rosalie dapat S, hanya dengan 1 miss, sementara Gilbert dapat –sebenarnya aku agak malu mengatakannya- sekitar 300 miss, ditambah cukup banyak perfect, dan sisanya tersebar di great, good, dan bad. "Oh, kemampuanku meningkat! Eh? Kau belum bisa, ya? Tenang, nanti kita belajar sama-sama~" Kata Rosalie santai. 'Apa? Latihan _bersamanya_ di rumahnya? Ohh~ akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya tanpa dimarahi atau dilempari cetakan kue atau dipukuli dengan penggesek biola!' Pikir Gilbert bahagia, sementara author yang membaca pikirannya hanya bisa berkata, "Gil, Gil, malangnya nasibmu… Tolong maafin kelakuan anak-rajin-main-piano itu ya, mumpung lebaran *?*" Lalu memulai latihan Turkey March dengan asisten author.

* * *

><p>"Mau apa nih buat bonus?" Tanya Rosalie. "Turkey March! Turkey March!" Kata Gilbert semangat. "Oke, oke…" Rosalie segera mencari lagu tersebut. "Udah nih! Langsung aja!" Gilbert (secara simbolis) menginjak center step dan permainan mulai.<p>

Gilbert sebenarnya memilih lagu tersebut karena ia sangat pandai memainkannya. Tak hanya sekali ia terlihat ia memainkannya dengan absolute perfect, tanpa great, good, bad, apalagi miss sedikitpun.

Gilbert nampak tidak konsentrasi saat bermain. Lebih tepatnya, ia melakukan percakapan dengan dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. 'Aku menyukainya, cara dia main, rambut coklatnya yang entah kenapa berbau seperti cokelat, dan… Banyak lagi yang kusukai darinya…' Tiba-tiba, muncullah 'Gilbert kedua', atau mungkin diri keduanya. 'Aaah~ bilang saja kau menyukai eh, salah. MENCINTAINYA, kan?' 'Eh, nggak kok! Dia kan tidak awesome! Orang awesome tidak boleh mencintai orang yang tidak awesome!' bantah Gilbert. 'Gilbert' langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan. 'Mari kita lihat. Daftar orang awesome. Satu, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dua, hmmm… Agak samar, tapi karena aku awesome, aku pasti bisa membacanya. Emm… Ro…Rosa…Lie Ed…El…Stein! Ha! Gadis itu ada di daftar orang awesome milikmu! Berarti, kau bisa mencintainya, bukan?'

Gilbert tersudut. 'E-Eh…' Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan sebuah teriakan dari sebelah kanannya. "George, awas! Tumbennya kau jadi tidak konsen begitu!" "Whoa!" Gilbert secepat kilat kembali ke permainan. Dari percakapan dengan dirinya sendiri itu, ia mendapat cukup banyak miss. Meski begitu, ia berhasil memenuhi life gauge-nya kembali, dan berakhir dengan cukup baik.

Setelah permainan berakhir, Rosalie berkata sambil agak terengah-engah. "Kau mau latihan sama-sama, tidak? -huff- -huff-" "Hmm… Boleh! Dimana?" Tanya Gilbert. "Di rumahku. Aku ada mesinnya. Fiesta EX." Jawab Rosalie. "Apa? Siesta?" Tanya Gilbert salah dengar. "Bukan~ Fiesta, kawan. Kalau siesta, aku sambil tidur pun bisa." Kata Rosalie. "Kapan?" Tanya Gilbert. "Emm… kau bisa sabtu sore? Sekitar jam tiga, begitu?" "Jam berapapun, bukan masalah! Aku kan keren, jam tiga _pagi_ sekalipun juga boleh! Tapi jangan hari Senin sampai Jumat, aku kerja~" Jawab Gilbert.

"Tenang, aku juga sama." Kata Rosalie. "Deal ya, Sabtu sore. Awas ga dateng, tak bacok kamu!" Ancam Rosalie main-main. "Kamu ini jadi cewek sadis amat, nyaingin yang itu tuh…" kata Gilbert menunju seorang gadis yang lewat di depan tempat itu sambil membawa pisau, mengejar seorang lelaki tinggi besar yang kelihatan takut. "Hahaha…" Mereka tertawa bersama. Author yang melihat di kejauhan berkata, "Mereka bisa akrab juga rupanya. Sudahlah, pengamatan selesai. Aku mau coba latihan BVH dulu." Author pun pergi.

"Udah malem, aku pulang dulu. Dah, George~" Rosalie mengambil tasnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu. "…Dah, Rosa." Kata Gilbert pelan. "CIEEEE~" Ludwig dengan jahilnya mengitari kakaknya sambil menyorakinya. "Ow! Ow! Ampun, Brudeeeer~" Teriak Ludwig begitu diserang sepasukan burung pimpinan Gilbird. "Kapok kan?" Kata Gilbert tenang

* * *

><p>Gimana ya…? mungkin yang bisa ngertiin fic ini cuman readers yang biasa main pump, ya? Ini juga tujuannya agar saia bisa tahu siapa aja yang pemain pump disini~ #ditendang<p>

Nah, buat para pumpers~ siapa yang tahu, lagu apa yang dimaksud di cerita dengan nama-nama yang aneh itu? #sangauthorkabursejauhmungkin


	2. Puisi Misterius Bertema Pump It Up

Hollaback! Kembali lagi bersama saya! Kali ini, ada sedikit penjelasan. Saya juga menggunakan sedikit Genderbent untuk beberapa tokoh. Ada Lovina, saya sangat yakin pasti udah tau semua, dan Dominik. itu nama untuk Male!Hungary.

Penjelasan sudah selesai, jadi... Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Tiga hari kemudian…<p>

Rosalie datang ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali, salah satu cara yang selain merupakan simbol kedisiplinan, juga merupakan cara yang baik untuk setidaknya menghindari permulaan hari dengan kejahilan trio pengganggu.

Di depan ruangannya, ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi. "Hm? Kertas apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung. Di kertas itu tertulis 'Untuk: Rosalie Dari: ?' Dengan melihatnya saja, Rosalie tahu surat itu adalah surat misterius

"Sudahlah, kubaca nanti saja." Kata Rosalie memungut surat itu dan membawanya masuk ke ruangannya.

Semua berjalan biasa saja, hingga pada waktu istirahat makan siang dan Rosalie pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan disana, Francis dan Antonio menyelinap ke ruangan Rosalie lewat jendela. "Hmmm… Apa kau menemukan hal yang menarik disini, _amigo_?" "Belum, _mon ami_, tunggu sebentar… Ah! Aku menemukan kertas!" Kata Francis. "Ayolah, kemana pikiranmu? Kertas tidak menarik, _mi amigo_. Carilah yang lain!" kata Antonio. "Tunggu, _mon ami_~ Aku yakin ini bukan kertas biasa~" Francis membuka lipatannya, dan membaca sekilas isinya. "Ooohh~ Kurasa ada yang menyukainya, _mi amigo_~" Kata Antonio yang juga ikut mengintip kertas itu.

"Baik, kurasa sekarang waktunya beraksi. Ya, kan, _mon ami_?" Kata Francis, menyeringai. "Benar… Dan ketua kita (baca: Gilbert) pasti memiliki cara terbaik untuk mempermalukan gadis itu…" Kata Antonio.

* * *

><p>Rosalie yang sedang makan dengan tenang dan elegannya tiba-tiba terkaget melihat Francis dan Antonio di depannya, melambaikan kertas itu, yang ia kenali sebagai surat yang ia temukan tadi pagi. "Hei! Kalian…" Ia mulai frustrasi. "Ambil dari kami, kalau kau bisa, <em>mon cherie<em>~" Kata Francis. "Gilbert! Ayo!" Ajak Antonio. Gilbert yang sedang makan wurst malah acuh.

"Sudahlah, _mon ami_. Mungkin dia punya rencana lain." Bisik Francis. Antonio hanya mengangguk pelan. Francis memulai dengan melempar kertas itu ke Antonio. Antonio menangkap kertas itu, lalu bergaya seperti seorang matador dan melempar kertas itu balik ke Francis. Rosalie sendiri berusaha mengambil kembali kertas itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

Ketika kertas itu nyaris mencapai Antonio, Rosalie berhasil menjepit kertas itu dengan jarinya, dan kertas itu juga ditangkap Antonio pada saat yang sama. "Tarian Tango. Yang terakhir megang dapat kertasnya." "Setuju."

Mereka malah menari tango bersama *?*, dengan tatapan takjub dari semua orang di kafetaria itu dan BGM Higgledy Piggledy – BanYa Production yang disetelkan Francis dari HP-nya. Ternyata, mereka diam-diam menguasai tarian Argentina ini. Oooh~ Author dan Francis jadi penasaran. Apakah mereka menguasai tarian ini _bersama_?

Tarian itu terus berlanjut, kadang dengan pose mesra –yang sebenarnya tidak tepat disebut pose mesra karena Rosalienya cemberut dan Antonio senyum-senyum coretmesumcoret- yang berhasil dengan suksesnya membuat Gilbert cemburu. Felicia yang lagi makan pasta tiba-tiba berubah jadi anggota cheerleader salah tempat yang dengan bersemangatnya mendukung Antonio.

Tarian itu berakhir sesuai dengan berakhirnya musik yang disetelkan Francis, dan kertas itu berakhir di tangan Antonio. "Haha! Lihat kan, _señorita_, _señor _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ini bukanlah lawan (baca: pasangan) yang cukup mudah!" Kata Antonio membanggakan diri, sementara Rosalie makin cemberut saja. "Francis, tangkap!" Antonio melempar, dan ditangkap oleh Francis lagi. "Oh honhonhon~" Ia menghiasnya dengan pita, lalu melemparnya ke Gilbert.

Gilbert hanya diam saja, terus memakan wurst-nya dengan acuh. Begitu kertasnya sudah meluncur bebas dan cukup dekat, ia dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Bruder, itu kertas puisi yang kau buat tadi malam, ya?" Tanya Ludwig pelan di sebelahnya. "Ya, dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa atau kau tahu akibatnya." Jawab Gilbert. "Y-Ya, Bruder. Jangan sampai…"

-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, terjelaskan di FLASHBACK-

Malam sebelumnya…

Gilbert sedang menulisi selembar kertas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menopang dagunya, berpikir sebentar. "Hmm… Ah!" Ia hendak menulis kembali ketika ia melihat kertasnya telah raib.

"…Bruder, apa ini? Kerjaanmu?" Tanya Ludwig yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. "Emm… Ya! itu kerjaanku yang awesome!" Jawab Gilbert. "Hmm… Masa' ini kerjaan. Bentuknya puisi, bukan laporan tertulis. Kita ini di perusahaan manajemen, bukan perusahaan sastra!" Tiba-tiba, Ludwig tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan bersiap membacakan isi kertas itu. "-Ehm- Puisi cinta seorang-hmmmph-" Gilbert tidak tinggal diam. Ia bekep adiknya itu dan ia pojokkan ke dinding. "Ingat, adikku sayang…" Kata Gilbert. Ludwig menelan ludah. Rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat Bruder-nya semenakutkan itu. "Kalau kau bocorkan ini ke siapapun…" Kata Gilbert menakutkan, lengkap dengan aura hitam Prusia di belakangnya. "NANTI KUSEMEIN KAMU!" Ancamnya. "Aaaah! Tak mau~" Kata Ludwig ketakutan. "Makanya, jangan pernah bocorkan ini ke siapapun, atau kau tahu akibatnya…" "I-Iya, Bruder. Maaf…" Kata Ludwig agak tergagap, dan pergi dari kamar kakaknya.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Gilbert terdiam sebentar, dan tanpa disangka-sangka mengembalikan kertas itu ke Rosalie. "Ini, aku lagi males ngejailin kamu." Rosalie meski bingung tetap mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Gilbert. "Tumben-tumbennya." Katanya agak ketus. "Terserah aku yang awesome ini dong." Balas Gilbert. Mereka saling kembali ke tempat masing-masing, sementara Antonio dan Francis terbelalak melihat mereka.

* * *

><p>Sorenya, setelah semuanya pulang kantor…<p>

"Huaaah… Bosan! Gak awesome!" Keluh Gilbert. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, Bruder?" Tanya Ludwig. "Sudah! Semuanya sampai detil terkecil pun sudah!" Jawab Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba, ketua Gilbird datang ke mereka. "Ciip! (Perhatian!)" "Apa, Gilbird?" Tanya Gilbert. "Cip cip ciip… (Rosalie…) Ciiip cip cip cip (di rumahnya)." Kata Gilbird. "Aaah… kalau itu mah biasa! Gak awesome!" Kata Gilbert marah-marah. "Cip! Cip cip cip cip cip, cipcipcip (Tunggu! Dia mau baca puisinya!) Cipcip, cip cicip (Nanti, di taman) Cipcipcip (Sekarang), cipcip cip cicip (Dia lagi mandi)." Jelas *?* Gilbird.

Gilbert dan Ludwig tersenyum liar, dan bertingkah ala orang terkena hipnotis. "Antar kami ke sana…" kata mereka. "Cip! (Siap!) Cipcipciiiip! (Anak-anak!) Cipcip cicip cip cipcip! (Antarkan tuan-tuan ini ke tempat!)" Kata Gilbird, dan kemudian muncullah rekanan (baca: anak buah) sesama burung, sepasukan penuh.

Pairing Germancest #plak terbang naik burung ke rumah Rosalie. Mereka disuruh Gilbird memakai baju ala ninja agar mengurangi kecurigaan. "Yang cepet woi! Ntar telat melihatnya!" Komentar Gilbert. "Cip! (Oke!)" Gilbird meningkatkan kecepatan dan… SYUUUNGG… "Whoa!" Ludwig nyaris jatuh dari permadani burung itu. Beruntung ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak jatuh dari ketinggian lima meter.

Di dekat balkon rumah Rosalie, Ludwig dan Gilbert mengamati keadaan. "Eh, Bruder, lihat!" Seru Ludwig. Gilbert dengan waspada langsung mengintip lewat jendela. Mereka melihat Rosalie, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih memakai baju handuknya. "Yaaah… Kalian sih, lemot! Telat nih jadinya~ Tapi tetep keren kok, ngeliat dia pake baju handuk doang~" Kata Gilbert. "Ciip (Tapi), Cipcipcip cicip cipcip cipcip ciiip, cip. (Setelah ini, dia ganti baju, Tuan)!" Kata Gilbird. "Wah, bener juga! Tumben kamu pinter!" kata Gilbert. Gilbird jadi marah dan mengomando seluruh pasukannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Gilbert dan Ludwig.

"Hei, Gilbird! Tunggu!" Kata Gilbert, namun burung-burung itu tetap saja pergi menjauh. "Yah, malah pergi tuh burung!" Umpatnya. "Udah ah, Bruder, liat aja!" Kata Ludwig.

Mereka mengambil posisi, membawa popcorn untuk menonton. Tapi tiba-tiba… "Oh ya, sekarang kan sudah sore, jadi kututup saja dulu gordennya!" Kata Rosalie dari dalam kamar. Ludwig dan Gilbert langsung kaget dan bilang, "Jangan! Jangan! Jangan ditutup!" Tapi sayangnya, gordennya keburu ditutup. "Yaah… gatot deh! Gagal total! Gilbird ninggalin kita, gordennya ditutup lagi! Gak awesome!" Gilbert ngomel-ngomel. "Ssstt… diem dulu, Bruder. Kayaknya dia keluar deh." Kata Ludwig menajamkan pendengaran. Tiba-tiba… CKLEK! Terdengar pintu dibuka, dan mereka langsung kelabakan. "Sembunyi! Di… Atap!" Ludwig langsung menarik kakaknya ke atas atap.

Di taman… "Hmm… aku penasaran. Siapa yang mau mengirimiku surat? Surat misterius pula!" Kata Rosalie. "Sebaiknya kubaca dulu." Ia duduk di bangku taman dan mengambil surat itu dari sakunya. "Hei, ini puisi!"

"Coba kubaca. -ehm- Puisi cinta seorang pump player. E-eh?" Rosalie langsung blushing membaca judulnya. "Kecantikanmu, melebihi gadis-gadis di lagu Run To You dan Essa Maneira. Ke-sekseh-anmu, lebih dari wanita di lagu Go, Bambole, dan lainnya." Rosalie tambah blushing lagi membacanya. "Ah, aku malu sekali rasanya. Sebaiknya kupastikan tak ada orang yang datang." Katanya.

"Oke, lanjut. Dirimu, lebih cepat menarik hatiku daripada Beethoven Virus. Untuk mendapatkanmu, aku rela mengejar bis seperti di lagu Ugly Dee. Tunggu." Kata Rosalie. Rona merah di pipinya menghilang. "Bukannya di Ugly Dee itu, cuman hati doang yang ngejar bisnya?" Di atap, Gilbert facepalm karena melupakan hal itu.

"Kembali ke puisi. Jika kau merasa marah, aku takut, melebihi ketakutanku terhadap Chimera. Karena aku tahu, jika kau terganggu, kau lebih kelam dari kelamnya latar Maria. Dirimu itu, jika bahagia, melebihi nada indahnya Hungarian Dance nomor lima. Suaramu, jauh lebih indah dari lengkingan biola di Winter. Tunggu lagi." Kata Rosalie. "Bukannya lengkingan biola di Winter itu memang bikin pusing?" Gilbert kembali facepalm. "Sabar, Bruder, namanya juga pedekate." Kata Ludwig.

"Lupakanlah, lanjut. Jika kau mulai bermain pump, kau akan selalu memilih yang Extreme. Hah? benarkah? Kadang aku juga ambil tingkat satu." Kata Rosalie. "Melihatmu bahagia, membuatmu lebih bahagia dari mendapatkan semua perfect di Turkey March. Melihatmu bersemangat seperti lagu Get Up, membuatku juga bersemangat seperti DR. M. dan terakhir, Kiss Me, itulah yang ingin sekali kukatakan di surat ini. Hmmm… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana responnya, tapi…" Rosalie mencium surat itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara barang jatuh di atas atap. Rupanya itu adalah Gilbert yang mabok kepayang. "Aaaa~" Gilbert baru saja melakukan 'mabok tanpa bir' pertamanya. "Bruder! Jangan disini! Kau boleh mabok kepayang seperti itu, tapi TIDAK DISINI!" kata Ludwig khawatir.

"Eh, suara apa itu? Sebaiknya aku _memanjat _atap untuk mencari tahu!" Rosalie mengambil tangga dan naik ke atap rumahnya. "Oh tidak. BRUDER! Dia datang! Ayo cepat kabur!" Ludwig menarik Bruder-nya yang masih mabok kepayang itu pergi dari atap.

Rosalie mencapai atap dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "Ah, sudahlah, paling Cuma tikus dan sebangsanya." Ia turun lagi ke bawah.

Di bawah, ia melihat Dominik yang lagi asik-asiknya membaca doujin yaoi R-18 Germancest. "Hei Dom, kamu lihat ada sesuatu nggak di atap?" Tanyanya ke Dominik. Dominik hanya terus membaca sambil sesekali menyeruput es cendol *?* yang ada di meja sebelahnya. "Kagak. Aku kan baca ini terus dari tadi. Eh, liat nih, ada gambar Germancest kisu! Manstab~!" Dominik menunjukkan gambar Germancest kisu di doujin itu. Rosalie melihat gambar itu dengan tampang pissed-off dan cemburu pada Ludwig disana. 'Kenapa mesti dia sih, yang dicium Gilbert. Kenapa nggak _aku_ aja sih!' Pikirnya.

"Ya udah, paling cuman kucingnya Herakles yang biasa lewat." Kata Rosalie, dan dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dominik masih terus membaca doujin itu, dan sesekali terdengar teriakan fanboy-ing darinya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ludwig dan Gilbert…<p>

"Haduh, tadi itu nyaris saja." Kata Ludwig yang entah kenapa kata-katanya agak meniru B**ts dari D**a T** E**l*r**. "Ayo pulang, Bruder." Ludwig membantu Gilbert yang masih mabuk itu berjalan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>~OMAKE~<p>

Kembali ke bagian Bad Trio menjahili Rosalie…

"Kalian ini… KEMBALIKAN!" Rosalie masih terus berusaha merebut kertas itu. "Tidak akan~" kata Francis dan Antonio bersamaan. "Grrrhh…" Rosalie sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Ia berpegangan pada sandaran kursi kayu di dekatnya dan melompat tinggi. "Hijack Centerstep!" Dengan sepatu hak tingginya itu, ia menginjak kaki Francis dan Antonio bersamaan, menggunakan bagian tumit. Wajah Francis dan Antonio langsung memerah menahan sakit. "Flurry Step!" Dan berikutnya, Rosalie, masih dengan sepatu haknya itu, menginjaki kaki Francis dan Antonio berkali-kali, persis seperti di gerakan lagu Turkey March.

Gilbert dan Ludwig terpana. "Kelihatannya, sejak Dominik tidak tinggal dengannya lagi, dia mesti melakukan semuanya sendiri." Kata Ludwig. "Termasuk melindungi diri." Sambung Gilbert. Sementara itu, Lovina nampak sangat senang melihat Antonio berakhir dengan kaki yang seperti itu dan Author menyetelkan intro lagu Faster Z sebagai tanda turut berduka cita.

"Masih mending aku pakai hak yang tidak runcing. Kalau aku lebih sadis, mungkin aku sudah pakai _pisau_ di sepatuku." Kata Rosalie ke Francis dan Antonio yang masih kesakitan. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua orang malang itu.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Seru? Abal? Gaje? Kocak? Atau apa? Tolong Review ya~ Saya cabut dulu. Daaaah~<p> 


	3. Latihan Pertama

Heya! Makasih banyak buat yang baca, yang buka doang tapi gak baca, yang baca tapi gak buka #keajaiban, yang baca dan review, yang review tapi gak baca, yang baca tapi gak review, Makasiiiih~

Langsung baca aja, ya?

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu sore...<p>

Gilbert sibuk memakai lensa kontaknya, mengambil jaket dan topi. Kemudian, Ludwig yang lagi membawa sapu datang ke kamarnya dan bertanya, "Bruder, mau kemana? Bantuin aku bersih-bersih sono!" "ga bisa, west! Aku yang awesome ini ada janji latihan nge-pump sama-sama di rumahnya Rosalie! Jumat pekan lalu aku udah janjian!" kata Gilbert yang langsung cabut. "Jiah, mesti sendirian aku beres-beresnya. Bruder! Woi!" Ludwig mencoba menghentikan Gilbert, tapi tak berhasil; Gilbert sudah keburu pergi naik pasukan burung ke rumah Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Rosalie…<p>

"Hmm… George datang nggak, ya?" tanya Rosalie penasaran. Tiba-tiba, Dominik datang. "Rosalie, ada orang aneh tuh di depan, nyariin kamu. Aku balik ke rumah dulu, ambil doujin setumpuk lagi." Dia pun cabut ke bawah.

"Terserah, silahkan, gak balik juga gak apa-apa, bagus malah!" kata Rosalie. Dari bawah terdengar suara, "Tumben ngusir!" "Terserah aku dong! Rumahku juga!" balas Rosalie. Setelah tak terdengar balasan dari Dominik, Rosalie turun ke bawah.

"Ya, silahkan ma- GEORGE! Kau datang!" kata Rosalie senang. "Ya iyalah! Aku kan awe-eh, keren! Orang keren masa' tidak menepati janji?" kata Gilbert. "Ayo, silahkan masuk! Kau mau minum apa?" kata Rosalie, mengajak Gilbert masuk. "Apapun itu, jangan minta bir, nanti kamu malah mabuk dan gak bisa main!"

Gilbert duduk dengan tenang di kursi tamu. Rosalie pergi ke dapur, dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi teko, dua cangkir the, dan sepiring kue. "Ah, ini tehnya." Ia menuangkan teh ke cangkir Gilbert dan memberikannya.

"Eh George," kata Rosalie. "Waktu itu, aku dikirimi surat misterius. Isinya puisi cinta, bertema pump pula! Kamu tahu nggak, siapa yang berpeluang jadi penulis puisi itu?" tanyanya.

Gilbert tersentak. 'Pasti puisi itu yang dia maksud!' pikirnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Namanya saja surat misterius. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana isi suratnya?" tanyanya balik. Rosalie mengeluarkan kertas dari saku bajunya. "Karena aku penasaran, aku membawanya kemana-mana. Oh, sepertinya ada yang lupa kubaca waktu itu." Rosalie membuka lipatan kertas itu. "...Nah, disini. Pesan, jika kau menyukaiku balik, jangan sampai kisah cinta kita seperti lagu Oh! Rosa. Dan jika kau penasaran, tolong kirim balasan. Puisi, tema Pump It Up."

Tiba-tiba, Rosalie menutupi wajahnya dan terisak pelan. "Hiks – hiks" "Rosalie, kau kenapa?" tanya Gilbert panik. "Aku -hiks- belum mau mati... -hiks- " jawab Rosalie sambil tetap terisak. "Tenang..." Gilbert berusaha menenangkannya. Dalam hati Gilbert... 'Bego bego bego! Kok bego banget aku bisa lupa kalau namanya Rosalie? Aaaah... Gak awesome! Baru kali ini aku bilang diriku nggak awesome!'

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rosalie berhenti menangis. "Mau mulai sekarang?" tanyanya. "Boleh! Dimana mesinnya?" tanya Gilbert bersemangat. "Di kamarku. Ayo." Rosalie mengajak Gilbert ke lantai atas.

Di kamar Rosalie... "Woa... gede juga kamarmu!" kata Gilbert. 'Yes! Aku berhasil masuk _kamarnya_! Lebih baik langsung kutaruh dia di kasur dan kuraep dia! Eh, jangan. Nanti penyamaranku ketahuan!' pikirnya.

"Nah, ini mesinnya!" kata Rosalie, menunjukkan sebuah mesin besar yang langsung dikenali Gilbert sebagai mesin pump. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga merancang Sleep It Up *?* siesta untuk membantuku tidur~" katanya, sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin lain di sebelah mesin pump itu. "Baru ada tiga lagu sih..."

"Kau mau latihan lagu apa?" tanya Rosalie. "Chimera! Aku payah banget sama lagu itu!" kata Gilbert. 'Apa? aku mengakui kelemahanku sendiri pada seorang wanita, terutama _dia_? Sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa belajar...' pikir Gilbert.

"Nah, begini saja. Dulu, kalau aku belum bisa, biasanya aku buat diagram langkahnya, atau cari video orang lain memainkan lagu tersebut dan menirunya. Untuk diagram, aku bisa buat, cari sendiri, atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa pinjam punyaku!" kata Rosalie. "Kalau video sih, aku yakin di luar sana ada banyak, kecuali untuk lagu yang tak terlalu terkenal, mungkin."

"Lalu, aku mulai dari mana?" tanya Gilbert. "Hmm... mungkin kau perlu lihat video dulu. Lihat, bukan tiru. Pahami pola yang terlihat disana, dan kalau ada yang membuatmu bingung, tanya aku. Aku bisa bantu peragakan gerakan itu."

Rosalie mengeluarkan laptopnya, menyalakannya, dan membuka satu video. "Nah, ini video saat aku memainkan lagu Chimera di reuni sekolah tahun lalu. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang kubenci dari video ini, karena setelah aku main, ada yang menantangku, dan aku... kalah." Katanya.

Gilbert duduk di depan laptopnya Rosalie, menekuni video itu, memperhatikan setiap langkah disana, mengingat pola yang muncul beberapa kali. 'Aku harus bisa!aku tak mau mempermalukan diriku yang awesome ini di depannya!' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, Rosalie berkata, "Aku ke bawah dulu sebentar, mau memeriksa apa Dominik sudah kembali dari rumahnya." Lalu ia beranjak ke pintu. "Lakukan itu beberapa kali, sampai kau mengerti beberapa bagian. Sisanya kau bisa tanya nanti." Rosalie keluar kamar.

Gilbert terus memutar video itu berkali-kali. "Oh, jadi begitu... kalau dilihat, simpel juga..." katanya melihat salah satu bagian.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Rosalie masuk. "Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" "Aku mengerti beberapa bagian, tapi ada yang masih bikin pusing..." jawab Gilbert. "Yang mana?" tanya Rosalie. "Eh, yang ini, bagian yang sebelum terakhir." Jawab Gilbert. "Ohh... yang itu. biar kuperagakan." Rosalie mengambil tempat di ubin lantai kamarnya dan memperagakan bagian itu.

"Sebenarnya, kalau kau jeli, George, Chimera ini seperti bentuk muter dengan variasinya. Emm... bukan muter seperti di Starian, ya, bukan itu maksudku. Kalau sudah mengerti, pasti tinggal main aja dan bisa dapat A, bahkan S atau juga SS aka The Absolute Perfect. Kalau kata orang yang sudah ngerti sih, ini kayak muter-muter doang." Kata Rosalie. 'UAPAH? Itu mah kata seorang ahli sepertimu, Rosa...' pikir Gilbert.

Mereka terus berlatih sampai malam. "Sudah lebih paham?" tanya Rosalie. "Ya, sangat lebih. Boleh aku bawa pulang kertas ini? Aku juga hendak latihan di rumah." Pinta Gilbert. "Silahkan, ambil aja, aku masih punya salinannya." Kata Rosalie. "Aku pulang dulu, ya." kata Gilbert, beranjak ke pintu.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Gilbert berlatih keras. Ia melakukan semua hal sambil nge-pump, mulai dari masak, menjemur baju, memberi makan gilbird, bahkan saat ia mandi pun ia nge-pump, dan berakhir dengan... "Whoaa..!" BRUKK... Gilbert terpeleset dan jatuh."Bruder! Sudah kubilang, jangan mandi sambil nge-pump!" teriak Ludwig dari dapur.<p>

Setelah diobati sebentar oleh adiknya, Gilbert rupanya tidak kapok untuk nge-pump sambil mengepel lantai, dan berujung pada kejadian yang sama.

* * *

><p>Hari Seninnya...<p>

Aaahh... hari Senin, hari yang sangat menyebalkan, terutama untuk orang yang masih ingin libur lebih lama, seperti Lovina. Tunggu, kuta tidak membicarakan lovina disini, jadi tolong lupakan soal itu.

Rosalie datang ke kantor dengan ogah-ogahan, rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan, dan ia sesekali menguap. "Hoaahm... Semoga saja mereka tidak menggangguku hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben mereka tidak kelihatan." Katanya.

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert datang... sambil nge-pump. Ludwig di sebelahnya hanya facepalm. 'Ayolah, Bruder... kau nampak seperti orang terkena koreomania...' pikirnya. Feliks yang kebetulan lewat langsung berteriak, "_Pony_! Wabah tarian itu kembali setelah lima ratus tahun! Kita akan mati~ _like_, Toris, bagaimana ini?"

Rosalie hanya menatap Gilbert kebingungan. Meski beberapa orang panik karena mengira wabah koreomania telah kembali, tarian pump Gilbert malah mengajak orang-orang lain untuk menari bersama, seperti Alfred yang juga mengajak Arthur. Francis dan Antonio juga bergabung bersama ketua *?* mereka. Sayangnya, Francis menari bugil dengan sensor mawar seperti biasanya, membuat Rosalie pergi dan mengunci diri di ruangannya.

"_Pony_! Mereka tertular wabahnya! Tapi wabah ini seru juga, _like pony_. Ayo!" Feliks mengajak Toris untuk bergabung. Rupanya, Feliks sendiri corettertularwabahcoret tertarik untuk menari bersama rekan-rekannya.

Akhirnya, wabah koreomania berakhir jam setengah sembilan, saat jam masuk kerja. Ludwig sudah menyiapkan pentungan di sebelahnya, kalau-kalau ada orang yang masih menari. Semua bergidik, dan akhirnya berhenti juga. Dan, hari itu pun berjalan dengan cukup normal, kalau bagian Bad Trio menjahili Rosalie tidak dihitung.

* * *

><p>Makasih udah baca~ ngomong-ngomong soal koreomania, dulu ceritanya saya pernah lihat buku kakak kelas yang membahas tentang itu, dimana orang-orang menari berhari-hari sampai pada jatoh kelelahan. Akhirnya, saya buat versi saya sendiri dengan pump sebagai pengganti tarian. Tunggu, bukannya pump juga dihitung tarian? #dilemparduit #kesenengan #ditendangkelaut #baliklagi<p>

Makasih banyak buat Review-nya **yarnballVandal** yang udah ngasih pendidikan EYD gratis ke saya~ Kalau bisa, nanti saya coba cari diksi yang lebih baik~

Apapun itu, Review-nya, monggo~


End file.
